


Victory of the Banished

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avatar the Last Airbender, Crossover, M/M, cql - Freeform, only tagged as Avatar the Last Airbender due to it following some of the storyline, the untamed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Wei Wuxian was born an airbender and was raised among the waterbenders of Lotus Pier. After arriving in The Cloud Recesses he discovers that there is more to him than just airbending no matter how much he tries to deny it.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Victory of the Banished

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts with angst, sorry not sorry. If you want to skip the angst then skip down to the page break. 
> 
> I know I have several other fics to work on but this jumped into my head the other day and would not leave me alone and because I have no self restraint, I had to write it. (I will finish writing Balance, I promise!)
> 
> And before anyone asks, it should have a happy ending but there will be a lot of angst before then. 
> 
> Rating may go up at a later time.

_ They stood across from each other, neither saying a word at first as they gazed at the other, pain and uncertainty in their gazes. _

_ “Lan Zhan…” _

_ “Wei Ying…” _

_ They spoke at the same time. Wei Wuxian chuckled, a sad smile on his face. _

_ “You can still flee.” Lan Wangji told him desperately, “You can still make it!” _

_ “No, I can’t.” Wei Wuxian disagreed, “Lan Zhan, I may be the Avatar but all the sects are united against me because I chose to protect the innocent instead of letting them die. If this is how they decide to treat those who have done nothing wrong then… Lan Zhan, leave while you still can.” _

_ “I won’t.” Lan Wangji stated. _

_ Wei Wuxian closed his eyes as a single tear escaped to trail down his cheek before he opened them again, “Lan Zhan, I have two things to request from you.” _

_ “Anything for Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji said as he stepped closer to cup Wei Ying’s face. _

_ Wei Wuxian gave him another sad smile and leaned into his hands, “First, no matter what happens, please protect them. They’ve done nothing wrong.” _

_ Lan Wangji nodded, “Of course.” That was easy. He would protect those that Wei Ying cared about no matter what, “The second?” _

_ Another tear trailed down his cheek, “Kill me...” _

* * *

Wei Wuxian woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around the room he was sharing with his shidi, Jiang Cheng, while they were in The Cloud Recesses for the summer. The other teen was still asleep so Wei Wuxian quietly slipped out of bed and dressed before slipping outside, the door sliding closed silently behind him. 

He took a deep breath and let the crisp mountain air calm him as he thought back at the dream he’d just had. He knew who Lan Wangji was, he’d just met the male earlier that night when he’d broken in to find his siblings. 

It wasn't the first time he'd had such a strange dream but they'd become more frequent in the past weeks. 

As an air bender growing up in a water bending family he'd had to learn nearly everything himself. It had been hard but worth the effort he'd put in.

He drug a hand down his face and sighed. He was tempted to sneak down to the river he'd seen earlier but he didn't want to get into more trouble than he was already in.

He let out another sigh and went back inside to copy more of the rules. The quicker he got them done the sooner his punishment would be complete. 

By the time morning came he had completed most of the copying he was to do. When Jiang Cheng woke he took a break and stretched.

"Have you been awake all night?" Jiang Wanyin asked.

"Not  _ all _ of it." Wei Wuxian answered. 

"More weird dreams?" His brother asked.

"Mm." Wei Wuxian nodded.

"How many does this make now?" Jiang Wanyin asked.

"I don't keep count." Wei Wuxian said, "I just know they keep happening and I don't know why."

"Maybe you should speak with one of the elders here." Jiang Wanyin suggested, "They might have answers for you."

Wei Wuxian made a face, "I'd rather keep copying the rules another three hundred times."

"Keep getting in trouble and you just might." Jiang Wanyin warned.

"It's not like I plan on getting in trouble!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

His brother scoffed, "Sure you don't."

Wei Wuxian pouted at him, "So mean Jiang Cheng!"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Wei Wuxian bounced over to it and opened it to reveal Jiang Yanli, "Shijie!"

"A-Xian." Jiang Yanli greeted, "Are you and A-Cheng ready to head to the dining hall?"

"Almost!" Wei Wuxian said as he slipped outside and closed the door after putting on his boots, "Jiang Cheng still has to get dressed."

Jiang Yanli nodded and looked at him carefully, "Did you have another dream? You look tired."

He nodded and sighed, "It was weird. I was trying to protect a group of people but doing so caused all the sects to turn against me." 

"I don't know why anyone would turn against you, especially if you're protecting people." Jiang Yanli frowned.

Wei Wuxian shrugged, "The strangest thing wasn't everyone against me. It was that Lan Wangji of all people was protecting me."

"Lan Wangji?" Jiang Yanli said, surprised, "Perhaps the two of you are fated to be friends."

"I can't see that happening." Wei Wuxian said as he made a face, "He's so cold! He took away my Emperors Smile!" He wailed dramatically.

Jiang Yanli hid her smile as she watched him while they waited for Jiang Cheng to join them.

When he did they set off for the dining hall. Wei Wuxian made sure to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't disturb anyone on their way there.

As they entered the dining hall they saw Lan Wangji approaching and stopped to greet him.

"Young Master Lan." They saluted him.

He saluted back and entered the dining hall.

"See? Cold." Wei Wuxian muttered to Jiang Yanli.

"I'm sure he'll warm up once you get to know him." She told him before leading the way inside.

Later that morning as the disciples introduced themselves and presented their gifts to Grand Master Lan, they were interrupted by the arrival of the Wen sect.

Wei Wuxian frowned as they interrupted Jiang Cheng from doing his introduction. His gaze turned to the lone female and the younger male teen that had come with Wen Chao. They seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on why.

His hand twitched, it would be so easy to pull Suibian up into his hand, so easy to knock Wen Chao out of the building with a gust of air. No one would even realize that he was the one to have done it, not with so many Lan disciples in the building, most assumed he was a water bender anyway since he’d grown up in Lotus Pier. 

He glanced over to the side of the room where the Lan disciples were and saw the brief look of anger that crossed Lan Wangji's features. 

He felt a hand on his arm and glanced over to see Jiang Yanli shake her head at him. He sighed and tried to release the tension in his body.

When Wen Chao insulted the Lan's over their hospitality he had to say something. 

"The Wen's must not know much about hospitality then." Wei Wuxian snapped, "The Lan clan of Gusu have been nothing but gracious to everyone here." 

Wen Chao sneered and scoffed, "And who is this dog that thinks they can speak to me."

"Wei Wuxian of the Yunmeng Jiang sect." He replied as Suibian flew into his hand. He saw the swords of the Lan's do the same.

The Wen sect guards drew their swords and chaos erupted for a brief second before every sword in the room flew up out of their hands, then embedded themselves into the floor.

Wei Wuxian looked over at Lan Xichen and saw he was the one responsible for the sudden behavior of the swords. 

His attention was drawn back to Wen Chao when the fire bender scoffed loudly, "A little air bending and you suddenly think you can do whatever you want?"

It took a second for him to realize that Wen Chao wasn't talking to him.

"My apologies Second Young Master Wen." Lan Xichen apologized, "I was merely trying to make sure that no one got hurt."

Wen Chao sneered as the young woman that was with him stepped forward.

"Grandmaster Lan. Sect Leader Lan." She said as she bowed, "We apologize for any inconvenience we have caused you. I am Wen Qing. This is my brother Wen Qionglin. We've come to study here for the summer."

“It is no inconvenience.” Lan Xichen replied, “We are honored to have you here.”


End file.
